Chilling Skies, Forgotten Words: SasuSaku drabbles
by Melted Flames
Summary: Because she needed him, and he couldn't pretend anymore. Memories were becoming haunting, and neither could tune the other out anymore. SasuSaku drabbles.
1. Why?

Chilling Skies, Forgotten Words

SasuSaku drabbles!! I hope to make it up to 42 by the end!!!

0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00000

A/N: It is sorta OOC!!! Sorry!

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Naruto! That is a job left to Mishashi Kishimoto, not I, Bella-Bijin.

Drabble 1: Why?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You still don't get it do you?" a certain pink haired kunoichi asked the man ready to kill her. He made no reply. But was obviously uncertain of what he should do. " Then again, you didn't ever get it when we were younger either, did you?" She asked, a bittersweet smile on her face.

"Hn."

"Same answers, same situations. Only different circumstances." She muttered. Sasuke had enough. He was tired of the guilt. Of the pain. Of the remorse. It had to stop, and … oh hell, why couldn't he even finish a thought? Was it because the emerald eyes that haunted his memories were staring straight into his heart? Or was it because every single word said between them kept on replaying itself as Sasuke thought about what he was doing?

'_Why?'_ It was a simple question, but it was being asked by both of them.

"Why are you doing this?" He finally managed to say.

"Why shouldn't I?" the girl answered. '_Why shouldn't I stand by your side and offer you everything you once had and still need?_' although she wished she could say the rest, she knew full well she wouldn't.

"Why don't you just forget me? You can have a normal life with out me," Sakura looked down. "A life of happiness. A life where you don't just train to help take me back. You _could_ understand yourself instead of trying to understand someone else."

And then, the tears came. Kami-sama. Why did they have to come? They always came, but never at a good time. Always when Sasuke could actually _feel_ them. Always when he had said something he thought he might regret, and regret he did.

The same feeling he had wile traveling to Otokagure, the same feeling he had felt over and over again whenever he couldn't sleep. And it might as well have been common knowledge that he had felt the guilt when he saw her again.

The sight of her charging towards him. A look that was a mix of love, guilt, remorse, and self-hate, a look that plagued his dreams and haunted his future like a cloud of rain threatening to ruin a good day. It made him feel cold, and most of all; it made him want to hate himself.

But, that had nothing on how _she_ felt. Guilt, remorse, and a plaguing feeling of betrayal haunted her everyday. Every second. Every breath. Nothing kept her as motivated as the Uchiha, but she could never forget her worries when he said he had new bonds. A thousand thoughts flooded her mind and she couldn't help but gasp his name. How could he betray her? Luckily for the both of them, Sasuke cleared her worries, or at least, most of them.

But then came news of Hebi. News of a new woman with Sasuke. One who could see him far more than Sakura could, one who could manipulate him in a way Sakura would never even try. That was what separated her from the fan girls. Her curiosity that had _him_ in mind. While other girls felt they needed to know all of his secrets, Sakura tried never to pry.

Not until he left at least. Then, questions came spilling out like a flood in the fall. Her pain it's torrential rain that fed it. He memories the final droplets that soaked in the soil of the river's bank. And of course, there was his reaction. The drying sun, taking away the precious, needed liquid from the soil. Making it have to endure a painful, dry winter. And that winter had lasted a lot longer than five months [A/N: In Iroquois tradition, although Spring is loved and rejoiced, winter lingers a month longer than we say now, and it starts a month earlier it had lasted for almost three years now. The idea of 'Spring' seemed non-existent as the Haruno dried her eyes. Nothing would ever be the same as being by Sasuke's side. Nothing.

She was lost in her thoughts, and he in his, until he lost total control over himself, and somehow found himself forgetting about Itachi momentarily.

Only one thing mattered now… _he had hurt her, he had left her behind. She had needed him. _And what did he do in return? _'I never let her go. Even without standing over her shoulder and sneering, my presence still lingered. I betrayed her_.' Where had these thoughts come from? Why did he suddenly feel like he needed to make up for the last three years?

"Sakura." He said before wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you." And with that, he kissed her.

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-000-0-0000-0-0-0-0000-0-000-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

I know it was horrible and had a weak ending, but, what did you expect? I was tired and wanted to post something I could return to without needing to update constantly.

Ideas for future prompts are accepted and encouraged!!!

Next chapter: 'Hebi's Arrival'


	2. Hebi's Arrival

Chilling Skies, Forgotten Words

Bella-Bijin

SasuSaku Drabbles!! At least 41 left to go!!!

0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0000-

A/N: like all of my stories, the characters are a bit OOC! And this one is sorta a comedy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would not waste time writing drables when I could be making Sasuke kiss Sakura in the weekly manga. I am writing drabbles, therefore, I do not own Naruto.

Drabble 2: Hebi's Arrival.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"It's a bird." Juugo said softly as he held out a bird on his two fingers. As he pet the animal, he couldn't help but wish he was less violent. His streaks of violence made him want to crawl in a ball and die when he got peaceful again.

"Yes Juugo, that is a bird. We have all seen one before, and yet you treat them as if you have never set eyes on one. What are you trying to do?"

"Yeah, you're just gonna kill it when your chakra pattern changes." Karin said rudely.

"Wow. Karin, you _almost_ sounded smart there!!" Said Suigetsu, putting a special emphasis on the almost. She returned his comment with a punch.

"Guys," Sasuke suddenly appeared. "How many times do I have to tell you two to leave each other alone? Suigetsu, don't bother Karin. Karin, don't bother Suigetsu. It's a simple equation."

"What Sasuke is trying to say is: If you leave me THE HELL ALONE!!!! I wont bother you anymore. Oh and I'll keep your little secret desires for him less well known. Now go!" Suigetsu commanded.

"Don' tell me to go you frickin' water-thing-that-I-don't know-what-to-call!"

"We have company." The soft yet deep voice of Juugo interrupted the arguing of Karin and Suigetsu.

"Karin, you're supposed to be telling us about that. Why didn't you tell us?" Sasuke questioned. "This is exactly why I _hate_ when you all argue. At least tell me how many of them there are." The youngest Uchiha said.

"Um... There's four total. One of them has way more chakra then I've seen before. And the others have a normal amount. But, we should split up."

"I'll go south." Suigetsu said.

"I'll follow Sasuke, we can take on the one wit the most chakra.

"So, I'll go west. But, Karin, why don't you go north so Sasuke can go east?"

"Well, it works better that way. I mean, if there are two people in one place. That way I can tell him how much chakra and-"

"In that case," said the mist-nin "Just create a two kage-bunshins of yourself so we can all have that luxury."

Karin hastily shook her head. "The others wont be a problem, but I have a feeling the one with the most chakra is."

"How do you know they're coming here?"

"They are probably the one with a grudge against Sasuke-kun."

"Naruto." Whispered the Uchiha. He was now positive that it as his former team. Well, technically only two of them. The probably brought that stupid Sai. If Sasuke found him he could kill him in such a painful way it would drown the land around for miles in blood. He would find away.

"Seems like your old team Sasuke. I'll give them a greeting." Said Suigetsu, a smirk plastered on his pale face.

"Juugo, don't kill the girl."

"Why not let him kill her?" Karin demanded immediately.

"Because she's probably useful." Juugo said for Sasuke. The truth was, Sasuke didn't know why he said it.

"But anyone else can die?"

"Let's see, I'm getting Naruto, Juugo's probably going to get Sakura, so, that leaves Yamato and Sai. Actually, if you get Sai bring him back here, I'll kill him."

"Um... we don't know who Sai is. Can you give me a description?" "Ugly, I'll put it that way. He' shorter than me, but a little taller than Karin and had black hair. Um… His shirt is a cut off and he's someone you will just want to kill. But bring him back." Sasuke hated the memory. In fact, it was actually surprising to him that he could remember the clothes. Then again… "_no. I'm not even going to go there._' He thought when memories of Sakura's rant at the boy flooded his vision.

"So you can kill him? I like the sounds of that. Can I at least chop off a limb?"

"Sure. But, tell him," Sasuke thought for a minute: "tell him I told him not to wake me up for such useless matters. And He'll die for it."

"Whoa! You're gonna kill him for waking you up? That's so awesome."

"Something like that." Sasuke replied, the memory of having to think about his old team. About Sakura. About betrayal, it was all that bastard's fault!

"All right, let's go!" Suigetsu said before jumping to a near by tree. Near him, Juugo did the same.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sasuke! We're all alone now. You don't have to say anything, I can tell from the way your walking so slow that you like it."

"I'm not walking slow because of you, I'm walking slowly because I'm in no hurry to see my former team."

"What? But Sasuke-_kun_, you know it's not half bad. I mean, you've been so quite. What's the matter."? Karin would _not_ shut up! The whole time, she had been clinging to his arm, and he was getting angry. As if it wasn't bad enough that Sakura's face kept on flashing in her mind, Karin was chatting away, and now he was going to have to see Naruto… or so he thought.

"So anyways, I think it's just ridiculous how Suigetsu thinks he can make fun of me for our love. Its obviously true I mean-" Karin was cut off by… a whisper?

"Sa- suke- kun." A trembling voice said the name as if it was now a poison.

'_How could he?'_ tears were forming in the first two seconds of seeing him. '_he said bonds of hate had formed, and yet, this seems to be a bond of something so different. A bond I always wanted but never had.'_ Dammit, more tears were daring to fall.

"Sakura." He always said her name in… that way. She didn't know how to describe it, but she knew it sent a mixture of fear, sorrow, and love into her system. It made her stop thinking entirely actually. But, what about Sasuke didn't?

"Oh, you're the little bitch from his team. I remember you!"

"We- luckily for you- never met." Sakura said, a glare of hatred across her face.

"Yeah, but you're the little fan girl who wanted him to stay because she thought saying: _'I love you with all my heart!'_ would stop him. Please, he's mine now, you never had and never will get him in your little hands girl."

"First off, he's a person. I got in this fight with Ino too. It's what separates me from the fangirls" she said leaping to the ground where the man she both loved and hated was standing. And stood in front of the woman who seemed to have ensnared him. "He's not yours. And you're right; he never was or will be mine. You know why? If he _was_ with me, I wouldn't do what you do. I wouldn't just make him do as I say. I would make him stay on a leash by my side. I wouldn't make him an object. I wouldn't make him anything."

"You'd make him a bunch of little illegits, running around because you're a whore and saw Sasuke drunk a lot." Said the redhead with a smirk.

She was proud of herself now… and as far as Haruno Sakura was concerned: it was a death wish.

BAM!!!

A powerful punch landed on Karin's face.

"Bitch!!!"

"Be glad that one wasn't chakra infused." Sasuke took a step back. She had just shattered Karin's jaw, and it _wasn't_ chakra infused? Damn she was different now. "Sasuke-kun, you might want to go there." She said, pointing at a tree. _Why the hell was she giving him advice?_ He shrugged, staying in his place.

"Fine, your mistake." He said before shattering the earth beneath their feet.

Leaping up, the Haruno found Karin among the rubble. "Gotcha." She said landing in front of her.

"You can have him! Just, stop you freak!"

"Oh, I don't want him. Just because you have the need for someone to get in your pants every five seconds, doesn't mean I need to lay on my back for the rest of my life and produce little babies. Not that he would let me if I _did_ want to."

"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto fell from a tree.

"Naruto." Sasuke said. Why did this feel like a slightly differentiating déjà vu episode of when they had their little: 'Team Seven Reunion' it was ridiculous.

"Sasuke, you're coming with us!" Naruto said loudly. Sakura looked at Sasuke and mouthed something that suspiciously enough looked like; _'I'm sorry'_ he shrugged.

"What the hell is this? A god damn reunion?" Karin said. As she spoke, Suigetsu and Sai fell from the trees above them.

"Sasuke, I brought him like you said!" Suigetsu said. "Don't worry, I'm not done yet. As you can see, he still has all of his limbs. Kept on throwing damn pictures at me that… moved. It was weird!" Apparently, Suigetsu was quite the excitable one.

Suigetsu shoved Sai over, drawing his massive sword to chop off a leg, or maybe an arm. It was a hard choice. Sai blocked his face from the down-pouring sun. "arm it is…" the man said.

"Suigetsu, just don't kill him." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Suigetsu??? That name sounds so damn familiar. Ugly! Do you recognize it?" he shouted it Sakura.

"No, Sai, I don't."

"How about you Dickless?" Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!"

"Actually, you look sorta like my brother used to now that you mention it. But, he's long gone. He died along time ago. Bunch of damn ROOT members kidnapped him. That's one reason to hate Konoha."

"Brother… Brother! It's you!" Sai yelled.

"Now you're lucky Sasuke told me he was going to kill you! If he hadn't you'd be dead right now! How dare you pretend to be my brother!"

"No, I can prove it. They erased most of my memories, but I still remember some of them. I have the book still! And, remember when we used to chop off the limbs of people before killing them?"

"Damn!" Suigetsu got up and helped up Sai. "I'm so sorry bro! I didn't realize. Good thing I didn't kill you."

"Enough with the damn family reunion!" Karin yelled.

"Oh, Sai, this is Karin. Kill her if you get a chance."

"Hi, I'm Sai," '_think of a nickname'_ "And I do believe my brother has 'the hots for you Loud Bitch." Sakura burst out laughing as karin turned red from both Suigetsu's supposed feelings for her and anger towards her new nickname.

"That's an awesome name Sai. Great job!"

"I wouldn't be talking bitch! What about you, doesn't he call you Ugly?"

"And Old Hag. Nothing I can't get used too." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I suppose that the Loud Bitch can't quite get used to it though."

"That's it!!!" Karin toppled Sai over, punching him (or at least trying top punch him) over and over again.

"I need to kill someone right now," Suigetsu said. "Can't get you, you're off limits because Sasuke said so-" Sakura spun her head at Sasuke.

"You said what?"

"I said nothing."

Sakura looked down, she had actually had her hopes up. And then the tears returned. Why the hell was she crying so much? "Of course."

"I guess I'll go and kill this one then." Suigetsu said gesturing towards Naruto. He hated awkward situations, and if this wasn't awkward, nothing was.

"Sakura…"

"Gomen-sai Sasuke-kun. Gomen-sai."

_ 'Why the hell is she sorry????!!!!'_

"I always mess up, and it's you and Naruto who pick up my slack…. I didn't mean to hurt her you know. Well, no, that's a lie. I meant to hurt her, but I shouldn't have. I hope you guys really love each other. I know you want to be with her, but, I hope this doesn't sound too bitter, she seems like a fan girl," Sakura wiped away her tears. "Sorry Sasuke-kun."

As she stood up, Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Sakura… she is just a fan girl. You know me well enough to know I don't fall for fangirls. Like you said… I don't belong to a fangirl. But Sakura_, you are no fangirl."_

0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0000-

Weak ending, I know. Sorry! I sorts wrote this one when I was bored, talking to friends on the phone and online, and, eating food. So, I guess I have an excuse? Sorry! If you have a prompt, by all means, tell me!

Ps: I don't know where Juugo was, But I had to rewrite it. I wanted the whole Sai and Suigetsu brother thing and then I had to rewrite it so it wasn't as risqué (it wasn't that bad, but I wasn't sure. All the references I wanted to add were borderline. And, I dunno, some people are not well informed, and, could read the wrong thing. So, Juugo had to be edited out so I could add Sai and Suigetsu instead of having the Suigetsu and Karin confession part and then the whole Sasuke talking to Sakura part was a lot les physical then I originally wrote, so, sorry.

Next chapter: Man of Fire, Woman of Water


	3. Man of Fire, Woman of Water

Chilling Skies, Forgotten Words

Bella-Bijin

SasuSaku drabbles. 39 left after this!

-

-

-

0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0000-

A/N: Like the other drabbles in this series, OOCness is common. Also, there is a Japanese to English section of words I have used.

-

-

Disclaimer: Being as I'm singing, watching AMVs I love and checking my email, and chatting with my friends (3 windows open at once) while writing this and thinking about getting some food, I highly doubt I'm Misashi Kishimoto.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Drabble 3: Man of Fire, Woman of Water

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Otou-san, what is an element?" a small girl of about five asked her father as she played with her raven black hair.

The man looked down at his daughter with black eyes full of thought. "You see Saisho, an element can be a lot of different things. There are some people who think that an element is a characteristic. Others think that it is a part of someone. Finally, some people think it is a natural part of the Earth."

"Like Chakra?" the curious girl asked. As she spoke, her mother entered the room holding her little brother.

"Otto-kun, what are you teaching her?" the woman asked she sat down in the chair next to her husband.

"She asked me what an element is." Replied the man as he took his son in his arms, relieving his wife momentarily. Hearing the comment, the woman blushed.

"Saisho, why did you ask your father that? Are they teaching that stuff at the academy now?"

"Iie, Demo, Naruto-sama… Naruto-sama told me Otou-san had Chakra no Inazuma." She answered. Her mother smiled.

"It's true. But, what were you doing in the hokage's office?" She asked, the Rokudaime was always too much trouble.

"Hikari took me there. She said 'watashi no otou-san yashii desu!' But he wasn't."

"Don't say that." Said the woman

"Otou-san, you didn't finish telling me!" Saisho complained, crossing her arms. Her father took a deep breath and continued.

--

--

_Flashback:_

--

--

_"Sakura?" the Uchiha was dying. And he knew it._

_"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed when she saw how close to death he was. 'I have two options.' She thought. 'To let him die as I cry, or to heal him and deal with the consequences.' Although crying was her first intention, she __**would not**__ let him die. Without Sasuke, she had no known purpose. _

_Healing him with her famous green chakra, Sakura tried to hold back tears. In all actuality, it was Sasuke that would be healing himself. It was written in his subconscious. If there was one thing Haruno Sakura had realized over the years, it was that the medic only regenerated cells. It was the person who supplied them. Much like the classic riddle of steel, Sakura was only; she hated the sound of it, a tool._

_"Sasuke-kun! Please! You have to want to live!" she shouted. And for some reason, living was not the thought on his mind as he watched her emerald eyes. 'She's so beautiful' apparently, the process of dying took all of his pride and threw it to a spot he would visit when he got back to living well. As of now, he was laying there, in a pool of his won blood watching an old friend fix him. Heal him. Make him._

_"Sasuke-kun, I – you're going to pass out in about twenty-seconds. It's normal." Bur he did not process her words. All he saw was the moving of her mouth and the look of sincerity in her eyes. And then... black._

_Pink… why was there pink surrounding his vision? And, why couldn't he move much. And then, his questions were answered by the mass of pink getting up and looking at him (of course with a face and body attached). _

_- - - - - -"Sakura…" - - - - - -_

_- - - - "Sasuke-kun" - - - -- -_

'_Why does she always cry?' he thought when he saw the tears form in her eyes. Memories flooded his mind and he realized something_

_. Sakura was water. She was always making him… well, annoyed. But, that's what water did to fire. It fixed it with out staying put._

_Fire. It was full of passion, always blazing new paths to reach its goal. And, it tended to stay firmly where it had been. And it spread. The ultimate force…Until water came._

_Water moved, it helped, and it healed. The ocean healed everything. It's sandy shores represent relaxation, but the ocean can kill too. Get it angry and it will pull you as far as it can, until you drown or submit. Not like fire, which kills you quickly, but painfully. _

_And that's why they fit so well together, they ere almost like polar opposites. Yet, neither could survive without the other. Fire would go and burn it self out, with nowhere left to stand. And without fire, there would be no more earth for the water to stop. It would just engulf the world and end up swallowing itself and all that if loved. _

_Sasuke looked at the girl who was crying, and suddenly wanted 'fire' to smother the water, just for a minute, and let her see what life was like when it was ablaze. When you were just led by what you want, and not others. By your own passion and wants. _

"_Sakura…"_

"_Fire puts out water you know. People always think of it the other way around, but it can work that way too," Sakura looked at him with a confused look. "Watch…" and he rolled her underneath him as he kissed her._

_-_

_- _

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hn?" _

"_If I have a child, what will it be named?"_

"_Saisho." He answered, not sure why he thought that.._

"_I like that," Sakura mumbled. "And, it's true. This is just the beginning." And she kissed him again._

_-_

_-_

_End Flashback_

_-_

_-_

"But Saisho-chan, an element can mean something different for every person. Like everything, an element is just an outlet for emotion."

Sasuke looked at his wife and spoke, "Don't always believe what they teach you though," he said, waiting to see the now-Uchiha's reaction, "For example;_ 'fire puts out water you know. People always think of it the other way around, but it can work that way too'"_ Sakura looked at him with a smile.

"That makes no sense!!" Said the girl as she pouted, looking to her mother for a clearer answer.

"Exactly, so you see Saisho, the answer to you question is another question. What does it mean to you?"

"I think an element is sort of like love." And she had no idea just how right she was.

-

-

-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-

-

-

**- - - Japanese used through out story: - - -**

**Otou-san- father**

**Otto-kun: "my husband" can substitute a name thought generally you use the actual name of the person and then use the 'otto-kun' as a suffix.**

**Chakra no Inazuma- lightning chakra**

**Rokudaime: sixth hokage**

**Watashi no- my**

**Yashii – nice/kind**

**Desu: to be or (used in my story **_**is**_

**Saisho- beginning [a slight pun being as if something is hers (Saisho no) it means Original or First!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- - Next chapter: A Flash of Lightning, a Love of Promise


End file.
